


staying fit (for all the wrong reasons)

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: where mino works at a vet's and has the hots for the cute guy behind the counter at the gym.





	staying fit (for all the wrong reasons)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the songkang 100 minute challenge. i think the prompt was gym?

“yo.” jinwoo looks up briefly over the reception desk, and does a double take. “is that a gym bag you're carrying?”

“yes,” mino huffs, elbowing his staff locker open and reaching inside to haul polly out from where she was predictably curled in his pile of lab coats and spare socks. “don't laugh at me.”

polly mewls grumpily at him, but allows him to place her into the cat basket on the counter without much fuss. mino hefts his gym bag into the locker, huffing a little.

“my unathletic boy, actually going to the gym,” jinwoo smiles at him serenely, ethereal as always.

“just because you can eat all you want and still have legs like sticks doesn't mean it works that way for others,” mino looks sadly down at his thighs. seunghoon was right. lifting weights at home was all well and good for his arms and back but he was never going to lose his thigh fat if he didn't do something about them.

“don't listen to seunghoon, he's as straight as a ruler. he'll never be able to appreciate those legs of yours. especially since them thighs come with a hell of a butt.” jinwoo comes around the counter to pick up polly, and smacks mino’s butt. mino glares and tries not to feel gratified.

 

 

it was 1pm and mino couldn't believe he'd been talked out of a ramen lunch with jinwoo for this as he trailed along sadly after seunghoon. digging around in his pockets for his wallet, mino eventually located his brand new membership card and finally looked over the counter, into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy he could have sworn he’d ever seen, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. mino was not one for exaggerating, but suddenly the air was very thin.

“welcome?” mr. gorgeous was smiling hesitantly at him through tousled brown bangs, eyes warm and confused, and mino fell a little more in love and tried not to stare at his thick, red lips.

“here,” mino blurts unattractively in response, sliding his membership card across the counter, sneaking a glance at seunghoon, who was thankfully bent over retying his shoelaces and hadn't noticed mino’s existential crisis. _seungyoon_ , the small nametag on the guy’s white t-shirt read.

 _seungyoon_ smiles at him, handing him a towel and his card, and all too soon seunghoon is dragging him away.

for the rest of the hour, mino tries to focus, he really does, but out of the corner of his eye seungyoon is shuffling around the gym, replacing the water filters, emptying the basket of dirty towels. seungyoon had really nice legs that those jeans clung to like a second skin. but after a particularly grueling set at the bench press, mino looks up and seungyoon was gone, and another guy is at the counter.

 

 

three weeks later, through trial and error, mino had seungyoon’s work schedule down pat: weekdays until two, and weekends after four till closing, with tuesdays and thursdays off.

“you should say something,” jinwoo peers up at him from the floor in the puppy pen, the week-old puppies scratching around uselessly at his calves, doe-eyed and beautiful and mino sighs, mildly jealous for the nth time of his face. now if only he'd a face like that. he'd march right up and charm the pants off seungyoon.

“i don't even know if he bats for my team,” mino sulks, toeing sadly at one of the puppies’ tails, wanting attention.

“just say something,” jinwoo shrugs. “you'll never know if you never get around to it. seunghoon tells me you’ve really got it bad for him. says you do bench presses with half an eye on the cute receptionist, like you're trying to show off.”

“seunghoon said what??” mino jerks his head up so fast he almost gets whiplash. he'd been so sure he was subtle and sneaky about his ogling.

“says you refuse to go on tuesdays because the receptionist isn't around,” jinwoo smiles sunnily up at him and mino hangs his head. so much for subtlety.

“says also that seungyoon stares at you too. when he thinks no one is looking.”

“riiiight. seunghoon is blind as a bat when it comes to shit like this. straight af, remember?”

“he just never tells you about it because you always laugh at him.” jinwoo stands, managing to balance three puppies on each arm. mino picks up the remaining two and follows jinwoo towards the nursery, and he can't help thinking about it.

 

 

seungyoon drags the basket of dirty towels backwards across the gym towards the storeroom, trying not to trip over his own feet. he'd long given up on trying to lift up the basket - he tended to forget to empty the damn thing and by the time he remembered it would be piled too high and too heavy for him to carry. and of all places his weakling ass had to choose to work at, it would be a gym. he rolled his eyes at himself, maneuvering the basket around the corner and kicking the store door open. at least they paid well and he got to ogle hot guys while at it.

there was no shortage of hot guys, and seungyoon would've thought he’d have been desensitized by now but there was this particularly cute one. mino. seungyoon had taken special note of his name because of the way he'd caught him staring the whole of his first day. and the multiple times he'd glanced over to catch him looking.

but he'd never come over, never said more than the customary hello and goodbye accompanied with a heart-stopping smile, where his eyes would crinkle around the edges, endearing and adorable. seungyoon huffed and peered out the small glass window of the store door at mino, laughing at the cycling machines with that goofball friend of his.

 

 

mrs. park’s cat had been more stubborn about its vaccinations than they'd expected, scratching and yowling every time they tried to touch her, and mino arrived at the gym frazzled and in a mess, 30 minutes later than his usual timing. most days he’d just have gone home, but he’d brought his gym bag anyway, and seungyoon would be on shift, so fuck it, he might as well just go.

it wasn’t helping though, that the white shirt seungyoon was wearing was so thin, and the v-neck hung low, weighed down by his nametag, showing sharp collarbones and more pale skin than mino’s exhausted brain could handle at the moment. seunghoon isn't here today to drive him through all his merciless sets, having scored a date with wendy, the small willowy beauty he'd spent all of sophomore math gazing dreamily at. even _seunghoon_ was getting some action.

after an hour mino decides he’d had enough of trying not to peer down seungyoon’s shirt everytime he bends over to open a drawer or to retrieve a towel, and the gym was closing in twenty anyway. he trudges off to the showers, thinks about seungyoon’s red mouth and his long, thin fingers, considers for a brief moment about jerking off the frustration.

“you're losing it, mino,” he mutters and turns the cold water tap on full blast instead.

of course though, of all days he'd forgotten his clothes, still sitting on the bench outside, and mino resignedly wraps his towel around his hips and steps out of the shower stall without looking around. he takes a belated moment to briefly consider his increased confidence in walking around half-naked - something he should probably thank seunghoon for - and peers over his shoulder towards the mirrors to try and eye himself.

only instead he spots seungyoon, frozen in the corner next to the staff lockers. mino freezes also, hands hanging uselessly, indecisive about whether to cover himself, but then he sees a flicker of something in seungyoon’s eyes that sends little sparks down his veins.

before his brain even has time to register what he's doing, mino squares his shoulders and walks over towards seungyoon, right up to him. to his credit, seungyoon holds his gaze, and doesn't flinch or shrink back even as mino gets right up into his personal space.

 

 

seungyoon can almost feel the heat from the proximity of mino’s skin to his and for the briefest of moments, seungyoon thinks mino is going to kiss him - _about fucking time_ \- but then mino draws back, clutching a fresh towel from the stack in the corner behind him and seungyoon tries his best to mask his disappointment and thinks instead about how impossibly gorgeous he looks up close, smelling wonderfully of a musky shower gel.

“sorry,” mino murmurs. “you happened to be in the way.”

seungyoon shakes his head dumbly. “we’re closing soon,” is all he can manage in response.

“i'll be quick,” mino smiles _that smile_ at him again, turning away and toweling his hair, and seungyoon is treated to an expansive view of his tanned, leanly built back, muscles shifting as mino rubs at his hair, towel hanging dangerously low at his hips. he sucks in an involuntary breath and thinks vaguely that maybe he shouldn't be staring, but mino is so hot and propriety be damned.

working in a gym means that he's no stranger to half-naked, built bodies but mino is so attractive and seungyoon is like a moth drawn to a flame, from the very first time he’d walked in through the doors and outright gaped at him. seungyoon hadn't been sure whether to feel insulted or flattered, but after a few of mino’s visits he was pretty damn sure mino was eyeing him up.

“you're staring,” mino glances over his shoulder at seungyoon.

“you've been staring too, the past couple weeks,” seungyoon snaps back without thinking, half-embarrassed at being caught. mino turns around, lets out a surprised bark of laughter, but their eyes meet and seungyoon’s toes curl at the blatant interest in mino’s dark eyes.

mino moves closer, and seungyoon is rooted to the spot, the lockers cool against his back, almost hypnotized as mino raises a tentative hand to his cheek. his hand is large and warm against his face, and seungyoon shudders at the contact, involuntarily leaning into the touch. mino chuckles.

“you're right, i've been staring.” he grins crookedly down at seungyoon, somehow unsure and confident at the same time and seungyoon’s breath hitches as mino inches even closer. “then may i?” mino whispers onto his lips, and seungyoon gives up on rationality and logic and caves to the heat in his veins, lurching forward to press his mouth against his. mino kisses him back without hesitation, and he’s softer, gentler than seungyoon had expected, his other hand coming up to cup seungyoon’s face, tilting him closer.

just when seungyoon thinks he's going to burn, mino pulls back slightly, looks him in the eye. his eyes are glazed over and slightly unfocused, and seungyoon can't think, wants him so much that when mino murmurs “yeah?” seungyoon just nods, hooks his arms around mino’s neck and pulls his body tight against his own, licking into mino’s pliant mouth, lips and tongue loose for him, feels a jolt straight to his cock when mino moans into his mouth. it's hot and wet, and in the face of this heat seungyoon can’t even remember what his past kisses felt like.

he's so caught up in his lust that he barely registers mino’s hand sliding down his shoulders and waist, until mino palms his half-hard erection through his jeans and seungyoon sucks in a sharp intake of air from mino’s mouth. mino grunts and presses forward, stroking him insistently through the layers of fabric as his other hand slides into his hair, grabs a handful and kisses him harder, deeper. seungyoon can feel mino’s bulge pressing against his leg, hard through the towel and he rolls his hips into mino’s hand and against his erection. mino groans, dropping his head onto seungyoon’s shoulder.

“be careful, i might lose the towel,” mino’s voice is impossibly low in his ear, sending prickles of heat down seungyoon’s spine and low into his belly, and seungyoon barely has time to think about how he wouldn't mind that before mino wraps his fingers around his hips in a bruising grip, pulling them to align with his. for a brief moment seungyoon’s vision is stars as he jolts at the sensation of mino’s cock, hot and hard against his own even through all the layers of fabric. he swivels his hips, seeking friction, and mino is so responsive, readily grinding back down on him. biting back a moan, he turns his head, searching blindly through his haze of pleasure, and mino is there to cover his mouth with his own again, hungrier this time, tongue pushing into his mouth.

they build up a rhythm, moving against each other, and seungyoon’s hips are just beginning to stutter when mino’s lips trace a hot trail down his jaw and throat, sucking messy wet kisses at the hollow between his neck and shoulder, and seungyoon suddenly comes hard into his jeans with a long whimper, throwing his head back against the lockers. mino groans into his hair, holding him close, and shudders as he crumbles.

they're quiet in each other’s arms for the next few moments, catching their breaths, and seungyoon is startled out of his afterglow when mino’s warm, wet lips press against his cheek tenderly.

“if i haven't gotten my message across by now, you're really hot.” seungyoon thinks just the sound of mino’s voice, low and husky and lazy in his post-orgasm haze, is enough to get him hard again.

“you didn't lose your towel,” seungyoon responds weakly, and he mentally pats himself on the back for successfully keeping disappointment out of his voice. mino laughs into his neck, and seungyoon shudders, skin still oversensitive.

mino draws back to reknot the now sticky towel tighter around his hips and in the wake of mino’s warmth seungyoon is reminded of the come now cooling and sticky in his underwear, and he grimaces. he's about to turn back towards his locker for a fresh change of clothes when mino suddenly presses him against the lockers again, captures his mouth and consumes him with another slow kiss.

when mino finally pulls back, they're heady and breathless, he grins that crooked grin down at him that seungyoon recognises makes him go weak at the knees. “you’re at least taking me out on a date before you actually lose the towel, right?”

mino laughs, ruffles his hair sweetly. “how about now?”

seungyoon may be thinking a little far for someone he's only just met, but he thinks he would never tire of that crooked smile, where mino’s eyes get all crinkly at the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this fic was titled as ellesse in my gdrive. my unathletic bbs did that!


End file.
